And if I have a chance, would you let me know?
by kcxtreme
Summary: "Please Budo," Her face showed me what she felt—one of those rare times she would let me see this side of her. She looked at me with those pleading eyes, asking me—begging me of this request. "Make me forget him."


**Disclaimer:** Yandere Simulator doesn't belong to me.

* * *

I was there when another couple came together under the Cherry blossom tree. I watched the girl confess her feelings to her upperclassman, and after a few fleeting moments they were sharing their first kiss, as they were surrounded by the falling petals of the 'Confession tree'.

Another girl had found love in the grounds of Akademi High. Another boy had found that special someone to share his days with.

And that boy was none other than Taro Yamada. He'd finally found someone that had caught his eyes other than his books.

And I was there when it all happened; not far from where they stood, a girl in front of me slowly realized what had taken place.

She fell to her knees, a sign of defeat I'd never thought I'd see from her, but there she was: tears were falling down on her face—that face that only showed emotion whenever she saw her _senpai_.

And I was there, when the girl I loved saw what happened that day, and the only thing I could do was watch her heart shatter into a thousand pieces.

After everything that had happened these past weeks, after every girl she'd successfully taken their eyes off her _senpai_ , all her deeds were for nothing—all to be taken by another.

And it hurt to see her like that. Even if it meant there was no more looming menace along the hallways the students walked on. For what was her failure was a success for the rest of the school. No more threats to deal with, no more confrontations between us, no more arguments on why she shouldn't harm—murder—others.

Akademi High was now safe, there was no need for anyone to worry for it was over...but it's still not over for the two of us.

And it might never be over for her.

I finished locking the doors to the clubroom and went towards the staircase. I began climbing up and came upon a few of the other club leaders, and it was no surprise since it was our job to lock up after club activities. I bid them goodbye with a smile and headed towards the rooftop.

When I came out, the breeze of the night air hit my face and I could smell the hint of rain it brought along with it.

I took a deep breath before making my way towards the bench where she was sitting all by herself.

It's been like this ever since that day. After club hours, I'd find her sitting alone, gazing at the lone tree up the hill. Seeing her so lost, I couldn't just leave her, so I took it upon myself to escort her home.

I had a hard time convincing her to come with me for the first week. She wouldn't budge and I had to pull her along, especially when one of the student council members would catch us still there after school hours. At one point I had to convince them we weren't doing anything considered inappropriate on school grounds.

Fortunately, for these past few days it would now only take a few words before I could make her move.

We never talked though. We never spoke after that day when she lost Taro, and selfish and weird as I was, I wished for those times when we would fight—me stopping her from slicing my neck with those knives she somehow managed to sneak into school—to return.

For now, the only thing I could do was to watch her heal her heart on her own pace. Because that's what she needed right now; even if I badly wanted to help her pick up the pieces, even if it was just a single piece, I had to give her the time and space she needed.

But I still needed to be there for her, for I feared that if I take my eyes off her for a sec, she might do something I'd forever regret.

"Ayano-chan," I greeted her with a smile. "Ready to go home?"

I didn't expect a response and turned to the sky, noting that the breeze was picking up.

"The news said there's gonna be a storm tonight." I looked back to her. "We should get going if we want to avoid that."

After a few seconds she stood up, and went towards the doors without a word. I followed after her until we were walking side by side along the school entrance.

We walked in silence like we often did. No questions asked, no words exchanged, just my mere presence beside her, silently telling her that she was not and never would be alone.

When we were almost near her house, that's when the downpour came. My hand instinctively took hers and I pulled her along as we ran the remaining few blocks. We arrived seconds later at her doorstep and fortunately we hadn't gotten too wet.

"And at the last minute the rain decided to drop on us." I said as I watched the rain engulf our surroundings. "It looks like it won't be stopping anytime soon. I guess I'll just have to run—"

"Stay,"

It took me a few seconds to realize that she spoke, and looked at her to see her staring right back at me—like it was the first time she regarded my presence.

I felt my heart started to beat faster than usual.

"Stay for the night. It's dangerous for you to go home in this weather, and I..." She glanced away, a hint of emotion reflected on her often cold face, and if it were a different scenario, I would've teased her for that. "I don't...want to be alone right now."

It took another few seconds before I could process that she was inviting me to stay at her house. I wanted to hit myself for feeling excited when I shouldn't be.

Right now Ayano needed company, and I would give her that if that's what she wanted. Also, my house was far from hers and the rain wasn't safe to travel on foot.

I gave her a smile and replied, "Well, if that's alright with you."

Without another word, she opened the door and we went inside.

Ayano's house was simple: a few picture frames here and there, as if they were placed there to fill in the bareness of the house, and not for the sake of having pictures of the family.

I knew she was home alone, her parents being out of the country. It must be hard to live by herself, especially with what she'd been going through. I sometimes worry about her in the middle of the night, thinking if she's asleep or awake, wondering if she would be alright on her own without her family.

I remembered my own folks and brought out my phone. My family was out of town right now so no one was at home to worry, but I still informed my mom that I'll be staying at a friend's house.

"Make yourself at home." Ayano said as she placed her bag on the table before turning towards me. "I have some leftover stew I made yesterday. Is that alright with you?"

The thought of eating her food made me eager, and of course, hungry.

I grinned and answered, "I'm fine with anything,"

 _Especially if it's made by you,_ I wanted to add, but she might kick me out—or slice my neck—and I decided to hold that compliment for now.

"I'll heat the food while you can take a bath upstairs." she said and headed towards the kitchen. "The bathroom's the second door on the left."

"Let me help you first,"

"It's alright," she replied while putting a pink apron on with the words _'Kiss the Yandere'_ printed on it. "This'll be quick, and you'll only be in my way."

 _Blunt as always,_ I thought, and I couldn't help but chuckle. One of the things I liked about her.

With her permission, I went upstairs and went straight to the bathroom. When I was inside, I decided to just take a shower, not really in a mood for a bath.

I began taking my clothes off and seconds later I was under the showerhead, spraying hot water all over me.

While the water heated my body, I thought of the girl just downstairs and my mind automatically wandered to those thoughts I often had to push away. These were thoughts that would haunt me in my dreams—that would leave me waking up in the early hours of dawn with a problem beneath my boxers.

The thought of being alone with Ayano in her house was enough for my mind to go wild. I could feel my member beginning to harden, but I ignored it and turned the cold shower on; taking care of my need while in the house of the girl making me feel this way was somewhat rude and off-putting.

Damn my teenage hormones.

Bruce Lee would disapprove of this.

I let out a sigh and concentrated on the cold. A minute passed when I felt it going away, but at the same time I sensed something was off and my eyes snapped open.

Someone was behind me.

I instantly turned around and was about to take a defensive stance when my eyes went wide at the sight before me.

Ayano was here, under the shower with me, and she was standing in front of me—with no clothes on.

For a split second I saw all of her before quickly turning around, my face going red along with sudden rise of my body temperature, and also the return of my erection.

"Ayano! W-what are you—!"

"Why?" she spoke in her usual tone, as if we're just having a normal conversation. "Is there something wrong?"

I was baffled by her question. "Wrong? W-why are you here?!"

"...Did you not like what you saw?"

"No— I mean yes! I-I mean—"

"Budo-san,"

I stopped talking when Ayano called me by my name. She would only do that when she was serious, and I knew I had to listen to her, but I still didn't look at her and kept facing the wall.

"...Please,"

No more words were needed as I knew what she was asking of me. I was hesitant of course, and embarrassed of my little problem below, which I'm sure she'd already seen, but it was clear she wasn't bothered by it.

Right now she needed me, and I would give her what she needed.

I turned off the water first, thinking that she might be getting cold, before taking a deep breath and turning around to face her.

I tried hard not to look down and focused on her lovely face dripping with water. She too was looking right at me, unfazed with the situation we're in.

It took a few seconds before she spoke in a soft voice, "I've been thinking a lot of things lately...and most of the time it's about him."

I didn't say anything and waited for her to continue.

She looked away and stared at the glass door before she spoke, "...Whenever I think of him, these feelings I've never felt before wash over me. They're pleasant, and at the same time unpleasant to the ones around me, but I didn't care...I didn't care if I have to make someone suffer just because they've liked the boy who made me 'feel'. I thought that if I had him, I would continue to feel these things that those around me always felt. I thought that he was the one who could make me feel alive, but now..." Her head bowed slightly, obscuring her eyes with her bangs. "Now all I feel is pain. Just seeing him and even thinking about him makes me feel worse than what I was before I met him. He'd broken me without him ever realizing it, and I don't want to feel this way anymore. I'd rather return to my hollow shell of a self than be filled with these painful feelings. I don't want them anymore, and I'd do anything to get rid of them…That's why I want to ask of you, Budo-san,"

She looked at me with those eyes and took a step forward until we're only a few inches apart. I could feel her warm breathe on my neck and had to stop myself from shivering, especially from the next thing she said to me.

"Help me to stop thinking about Taro,"

I knew right then what she was asking of me, and the thoughts I had minutes ago came back instantly. I tried pushing them away, reasoning that this wasn't right and shouldn't be her only choice.

"Ayano, what you're asking isn't the only answer. There are other ways you can forget about him, and I promise you that I'll be with you as you go through all this, but not this, anything but this,"

"Right now, it's the only thing I can think of, that maybe by doing this might make me realize that he isn't the only one I need to have—that I need to 'feel',"

"But what you're asking, you're not sure about that, and what if you—"

"I have nothing to lose if that's what you're thinking," she said firmly, gulping before continuing, "Because I've already lost everything that day."

 _You haven't lost everything, Ayano, you still have me,_ I wanted to say, but I only kept on trying to reason with her.

"Ayano—"

"Please Budo,"

Her face showed me what she felt—one of those rare times she would let me see this side of her. She looked at me with those pleading eyes, asking me—begging me of this request.

"Make me forget him."

I often prided myself in having a strong self-control that I'd developed after all those meditations and trainings I'd gone through since I was just a kid. But then this girl came, and like a chain holding it all together it snapped in one pull, and there I was, pulling her into a firm kiss—and it felt good.

It felt right.

One arm of mine wrapped around her tightly and she didn't stop me, placing her hands on my lean chest. Her lips were so, so soft against mine and I wanted more of it—to taste more of those lips that I'd never thought would taste this sweet.

After what felt like hours, I had to break away and I gazed at her slightly flushed face, her parted lips tainted with pink.

Seeing her like this, I knew that I wasn't able to stop this—to stop myself any longer. And how could I even deny her in the first place? Deny the girl I promised to be by her side and help her go through all of this?

The aggressive part of me wanted to take her right there, but I wanted to do this slowly, to let her know what it feels like—to show her how much I love her.

And I wanted to make this right.

Without having any second thoughts, I said to her, "Let's go to your room."

I let her go before taking the towels on the rack and gave her one so we could dry ourselves. After wrapping mine around my waist, I took her hand and we stepped out of the bathroom.

She led me to her bedroom, and once we're in she let go of my hand, and it felt kind of empty after that.

The moonlight passing through her window was our only source of light, which also gave me a view of her room. Like her house, it felt bare even with all the furniture. I noticed a small table at the corner and wondered why there wasn't a single thing placed on it. Even the corkboard on the wall was absent of any pictures.

"Budo,"

My eyes snapped towards Ayano and saw her clutching the towel wrapped around her body. I'd already had a glance of her and the image would forever stick in my mind.

To be honest I was nervous; this would be both our first time, but my growing desire for her was the thing that pushed me to close our distance. I then asked her, "You sure about this? I don't want you regretting this. There are still other ways we can do this."

"I've made up my mind." She let the towel fall to the floor, and this time I didn't look away, and the only thing I could think of was how beautiful she was. "You're the only boy who knows of what I am, Budo, and still you never batted an eye, unlike others who would fear me once they learn of my true nature. Even I can't comprehend why you do such things...why you would be kind to someone like me, and that's why I want it to be you."

"You should know by now why, Ayano." I brushed back a few strands of her hair behind her ear, before cupping her face and gazing at her lovely eyes that always seemed to lure me towards her. "…I love you,"

I leaned forward and kissed her while pulling her close, wanting to feel her lithe body on mine. After a few fleeting moments, I pulled away and guided her towards the bed, and there I sat down so I could gaze at her beautiful figure.

I began kissing and nuzzling her soft skin, and while doing so I glanced up to see her eyes closed, and I felt her arms wrapping around my neck, clearly enjoying the way I treated her.

The sudden realization of what we were about to do made me stop my actions.

Ayano noticed this and opened her eyes to look at me. "What's wrong?"

"I...I don't have anything with me." I gave her a sheepish smile and began rubbing the back my head. "I should've went to the store first, ahaha~"

She was quick to realize what I was talking about and said, "It's alright. I took pills."

We stared at each other for a few seconds before I spoke, "You did?"

She nodded. "Yes,"

I began wondering if she'd already planned this evening, but then she kissed me and I didn't care anymore.

Without breaking our kiss, Ayano climbed on my lap and sat there, while I tightly held her hips. Our lips were now moving, along with our tongues dancing with one another. At one point I heard her moan between our kisses, and that made something within me almost growl.

I broke away and changed our positions. I laid her down on the bed, and before I followed suit, I took off the towel still wrapped around my hips as it was starting to get uncomfortable, and the fact that I won't be needing it anymore.

As I positioned myself on top of her, I couldn't help but be awed at the sight beneath me. This girl was so beautiful, and I felt my heart banging on my chest. "You're so beautiful, Ayano, so, so beautiful,"

I began nuzzling her neck, leaving a trail of kisses, and this time my hands were now roaming around her body: caressing those hips and massaging her well-endowed breasts. She moaned when one hand of mine rubbed against her pink buds, and quivered when my other hand kneaded her smooth legs.

She whined when my hand began going up and down her inner thigh, intentionally teasing her, knowing that it was torture for her.

"Budo, p-please," she breathed.

I couldn't help but chuckle and teased her, "Please what?"

Even in her position, she still managed to give me her usual death glare, which made me chuckle even more.

Slowly, my fingers slid up her thigh and towards her most sensitive part, and when I finally touched her there, she let out a soft gasp which urged me to continue.

I began touching her, sliding my fingers up and down her valley; my movements were made easy by how wet she was already down there, and it only heightened my want for her.

I then prodded her entrance before slowly inserting my digits, and the heat inside her made my erection ache even more as I imagined how it would feel like when I'm finally inside.

Ayano's eyes shut tight as she adjusted to my fingers. I then started pulling them out before pushing back in. I did this slowly until I gradually increased the pace, and the sound she was making was music to my ears.

I watched her panting every time my fingers slid in and out, and I couldn't help but ask her, "Does it feel good?"

"Ah, y-yes...it f-feels goo— Ahh~" She then looked at me with half-lidded eyes, and in an almost pleading voice, she whispered, "P-please Budo, I w-want you now,"

My manhood was already throbbing with need, and the way she pleaded with me was enough to pull my digits out and positioned myself between her legs.

Without any delay, I began entering my hardened shaft inside her. I couldn't help but shut my eyes and groan at how tight she was, and the heat was only adding to the building sensation.

I pushed all the way in, feeling her tight walls engulfing me, and at that moment I broke something within her that made her gasp in pain. I apologized and was worried that I hurt her, but she just told me to give her a sec. It didn't take long when she whispered to me to move, and I entwined one of my hands with hers and started to do so.

Slowly, I moved in and out of her. I watched her moan, gasp, and writhe beneath me. I felt her hands squeezing mine every time I thrust into her. I kept the pace constant as I wanted to prolong this moment—wanted to remember every expression and sound she made as I made love to her.

I hit something within her that made her gasp sharply, and I tried to find that sensitive spot again. After a few thrusts, I finally found it and began hitting it while increasing my pace.

At the same time, Ayano was becoming a bit more vocal and she would even moan my name through her pants. "B-Budo...Budo— Ohh~"

A small part of me—a small, sick, twisted part of me—told me that it was me, not Taro, nor anyone who was making her feel like this—who was giving her these pleasurable sensations that can turn her into this lovely mess.

My chest swelled with pride at the thought, and I gave her a deep, lingering kiss as I continued pumping into her.

Her other hand was now tightly gripping the bed sheets and I sensed that she was nearing her climax. I too was at my limit, so I gave my all in the last remaining thrusts.

Ayano came with a cry, her walls squeezing my hardened member, and the sensation was too much that I followed after her.

I came inside her, my warm seed spilling deep within her, and her walls took everything from me until there was nothing left to give, and it felt so good.

It felt so right.

I placed my forehead against hers, our eyes both closed, as we let each other regain the other's breathing. We stayed like that for a minute: sweating, panting, feeling each other's breath, until I finally pulled out and laid myself beside her.

I stared at the ceiling as the room that was once filled with our voices went still. After a while, I sensed some shuffling beside me and I turned my head to see Ayano lying on her side, her eyes looking at me.

I turned to my side to face her before I asked, "Does it still hurt?"

She shook her head. "No,"

"…Do you regret it?"

"No,"

"...Do you regret being with me?"

"No,"

"...Did you—"

"Budo, my answer will always be the same."

"I was about to ask if you've enjoyed it, but I guess— Ow!"

She hit my arm and I laughed, before giving her my smile. "I'd been wanting to confess to you, and I'd wanted to confess to you at our school, under the Cherry blossom tree."

From the way her expression softened a bit told me she remembered my confession earlier. "Budo..."

"It's alright, I can always do it again when the time comes, and if I finally have the chance, haha~" I gazed at her and brushed a few strands of hair at the back of her ear. I didn't pull away and cupped her face, before I asked in a soft voice, "Do I?"

She only looked at me, wondering what I was asking. I let my thumb rub her slightly flushed cheek. "...Do I have a chance, Ayano?"

I continued massaging her cheek until she sighed softly into my hand. She then moved closer to me which made me wrap my arms around her. I closed my eyes as I felt her calm breathing on my neck, and the way she fell asleep in my arms was a sign that I did.

* * *

 **Reviews are much appreciated.**


End file.
